


When Vipers Whisper

by Alezandrite



Series: Broodmare [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Elia Martell, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Oberyn Martell, Gen, Omega Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: While visiting the Red Keeps library Jon accidentally eavesdrops on Queen Elia and her brother, Prince Oberyn.





	When Vipers Whisper

Something about the “Long Night” got Jon to thinking he had heard the phrase somewhere before maybe from a serving woman or something but it struck him as odd that Rhaegar would mention it while breeding there is only one way he could learn about this “Long Night” and that would be to search the library. 

On the second shelf from the bottom of the ninth bookcase, Jon found a large tome titled Westerosi Legends with a brown cover and several inches of dust covering it he was disappointed to find that there was barely a paragraph of information on the Long Night. 

While the libraries at Moat Cailin and Three Wolves Castle had little in the way of prophecies and of course the Maesters were no help so to see so many books in this library was refreshing what he didn't plan on doing in said library was eavesdropping on a private conversation but it appeared he wasn't the only one there.

“It was one thing for him to legitimize the bastard but using him as a broodmare is an insult to House Martell!”

“Oh for Seven sake, Oberyn, will you keep your voice down before someone hears you!”

“Let someone hear! Maybe they will tell that husband of yours and he will finally come to his senses!”

“Rhaegar does what he wants and nothing you can say will change that.”

“Mark my words nothing good will come from this broodmare business!” The Dornish prince hissed at the Queen in a stern voice as the two of them stood between the many bookcases pretending to search for a book as they bickered between themselves this seemed odd to Jon whenever one of his uncle's and their wives were angry with each other they never hid their anger some examples would be; his Uncle Benjen and Aunt Dacey got into a shouting match about something once or like when his Uncle Ned and Aunt Ashara got into such a riff that they began hitting each other with wooden practice swords. 

“We can only wait and see.”

“Oh for fuck sakes, Elia, if you don't get rid of Snow before he gets with child then what will stop him from usurping the throne?!”

“You're acting as if this is the fifth Blackfyre Rebellion waiting to happen.” 

“If you don't see the obvious threat to Aegon then you're a fool!”

“I am your Queen! And you will do well to remember that next time you raise your voice to me or insult me I won't hesitate to send you back to Dorne!” Queen Elia Martell warned her brother in what Jon could only describe as the Queen's alpha voice of which sent shivers up his spine and sent the beta man quiet for a few seconds as he eyed the woman standing next to him as if trying to figure something out as Prince Oberyn squinted his eyes. 

It was the kind of look his Aunt Ashara would give him when she was trying to figure out if he was lying she always knew when he was lying and dealt with him accordingly but Aunt Ashara wasn't here to scold him from listening in on other people's conversations instead she was back at Moat Cailin with Uncle Ned. 

“King's Landing has changed you.”

“No, dear brother, I haven't changed I just learned how to play the game - come back and talk to me when you have.” 

“If I leave King's Landing then I'm never coming back.”

“Then leave.”

“The night before your wedding I promised to always be by your side. I’m a Martell and Martells never break their promises.”


End file.
